Vanished
by 08huh
Summary: i suck at summarys... just read... but it has something to do with vanishing...MxN RxH
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE… **

CHAPTER 1: Nothing Changed

We visit Alice Academy, 6 years to be exact. Through out the years, nothing really changed, well at least most of them didn't.

Mikan Sakura, the brunette on pigtails 6 years ago was a thing of the past. Her hair was now down to her back. Of course, Natsume thought she was more cuter than before- or should I say, hotter! Yet, the same things happen.

"Ohayo Hotaru!" Mikan ran towards Hotaru to give her a hug. But…

_Baka Baka Baka_

"Ow Hotaru, that hurt!"

_Baka Baka Baka_

"Whatever idiot." Hotaru said coldly as she sat on her seat.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon." Mikan greeted with a smile, yet she's still on the floor.

"Ohayo Mikan." He responded and helped her stood up.

They continue to socialize, and consumed the few minutes before class doing it. It was then that Mikan noticed that the seat right next to her was empty.

"Um… Ruka-pyon, where's Natsume?"

"Probably cutting class. You know what it is." Ruka answered.

"Oh…"

Mikan went to the place she suspected Natsume might be. When she got there, she's right. She saw Natsume by the Sakura Tree, doing what he always do: to read a manga.

"Hi Natsume!" She greeted.

"…"

"Natsume…"

"…"

"Natsume!!!!!"

"…"

Mikan's POV:

_Why do I even bother? He just ignores me all the time!_

End POV

"Fine. I'll just go."

She started to take a step forward, preparing to leave. But all mighty here tripped her.

"Tch. Strawberry Prints."

"You pervert!!!"

"Hn… aren't you tired of calling me that? Huh Polka Dots?"

Mikan groaned. "You're annoying Natsume!"

"…"

She stood up, trying to walk away again. But Natsume's hand pulled hers, causing her to sit right next to him.

"Oi, I got something to tell you."

"What?" Mikan asked in a tone like she's riding a cloud nine. Through out the years, she longed and longed for him to say that he feels the same way about her. But his words just broke her fantasy.

"Aren't you a little old to weak printed underwear?"

"PERVERT!!"

"Can't you think of any more names Strawberries?"

She groaned and jumped over Natsume and they ended up rolling. Hotaru and Ruka happened to be walking near the Sakura Tree. The rolling stopped and Ruka jawdropped and Hotaru was aback by what they saw. NATSUME WAS ON TOP OF MIKAN!!!!!

"I-Its not what you think!' Mikan shouted, still below Natsume.

Ruka and Hotaru's POV:

_What… why… what the hell are they doing?_

End POV

"Get off me you pervert!"

Mikan pushed Natsume away and stood up, walking away with Hotaru.

"What was that all about?" Ruka asked, slightly jealous. Yup! He still likes her and still hasn't confessed to her.

"The same stuff for the past six years."

Natsume's POV:

_Nothing really changed. Even my feelings for you Mikan._

**N/A: So? How did it go? This is my first fanfic you guys. Comment please! Hehehe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE… **

CHAPTER 2: Never Ending Arguments

"Pervert!" Mikan shouted.

"Polka Dots" Natsume said coldly.

"Evil"

"Ugly"

"Jerk"

"Moron"

"Idiot"

"Strawberry Prints"

"PERVERTED JERK!!!"

"Can't you think of any more names Little Girl?"

"..."

"Idiot."

Mikan has no rsponse and went away. But before she could, Natsume grab hold of her hand.

"Baka. Where are you going?"

"None of your business jerk."

She pulled her hand and sobbed before she left the hall.

Natsume's POV:

_I'm sorry Mikan_

Mikan's POV:

_That jerk... he'll never feel the same way about me. That's it._

End POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everything seemed to be different-Mikan seemed to act different. There was no smile drawn on her face and she seems to be very lonley.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan." Yuu greeted.

"..." No response.

"Oi Mikan." Ruka greeted.

"..." Still no response and just sat down.

When Natsume entered the room, everything seemed to be different. The place was like-deserted.

_What the hell is going on? Why is everyone so quiet? Dammit!_ Natsume thought.

"Mikan seems to be lonley today. She doesn't smile-talk or anyhting." Said Koko.

"Tch." He just sat down pretending he doesn't care.

"Aren't you even concern to Mikan, Natsume-kun?" Nonoko asked.

"No." He smirked. "Who cares if she's like that? She's just a stupid little idiot."

Mikan, of course, got hurt. She stood up and stood in front of Natsume, with her hands carved into fists.

"Natsume..."

"D'you have a problem little girl?"

Mikan looked up, Natsume and everyone els saw tears rushing down her cheecks.

"I'm sick and tired of you Natsume! Sick of the perverted things you do and tired of trying to understand you! Why do you keep hurting me like this Natsume? I never did anything to you-so stop hurting me!" She cried.

Natsume kept silent, felt guilty of what's happening to her.

"Mikan, calm down. Stop crying." Said Ruka.

Mikan hugged Ruka tight asshe sobbed and Ruka wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Natsume groaned in his thoughts and stood up. He left the room, not even turning back to see what the hell is happening.

_I didn't mean to hurt her and I hate to see her cry or get hurt. But I'm the reason that she is crying a river. AAARRGGH!! _Natsume thought as he walked down the corridors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was recomposed the other day, but havent return to her normal self. But then, the thigns she saw while she's down the halls broke her heart to peices. And eventually- she felt worse.

Natsume is with a gir while walking. They were so close to each other. The girl was smiling as she wrapped her arm around Natsume's. And Natsume was emotionless-he didn't even said a word when they pass by Mikan.

_He's with a girl..._ Mikan thought. _They're holding hands..._

She ran toward and finds her way to her room and sobbed there. She can't believe Natsume had a girlfriend! Man, she's hurt. Real-REAL hurt. But that's how Mikan saw it. But to make the story much clear- let's check out Natsume's POV:

_Argh! Stupid fan girls!_

_This stupid fangirl wrapped her arm around mine as I walk. I was supposed to push her away but then I saw Mikan- so i stayed emotionless. as i turn back, i saw her running- to go to her room i guess. but the irritation came back so i pushed the girl's arm away and threated her so she wont dare to do that to me again._

END POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so- it was that night. mikan was waling down the hall, feeling more sad than before. as she continue to walk, she passed by a raven-haired guy leaning against the wall. she tried to ignore him but he grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking.

"oi, what's happening to you?" natsume asked.

"none of your business. and even if i tell you, you wont even cae."

natsume remained silent and pulled mikan closer to him. the next thing that you'll see was his lips crashing down to hers.

"i'm sorrry." he said after he gasped for air.

mikan blushed as she touched her lips.

**N/A: Comment please.. I am open 4 critizisms... **


End file.
